


Como Reconectar Um Fio Cortado?

by ProjetoAniverse, The_Gold_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/pseuds/The_Gold_girl
Summary: Todos tem um fio vermelho que se conecta com outra pessoa, ela é sua alma gêmea, quem ficará ao seu lado, sua melhor companhia. Hinata sempre que olhava para seu dedo mindinho pensava em quem poderia estar do outro lado. Mas um dia, seu fio se partiu e seu dia foi de luto.Afinal, como reconectar um fio cortado? E se ele nem souber quem é a pessoa na outra ponta do fio?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	1. Mal Pressentimento

**Author's Note:**

> Coloquei o aviso de menor de idade por que o Kageyama, Tadashi, Hinata e Tsukki tem 17... heh espero que gostem ^^

Assim que saiu de sua casa e respirou fundo o ar fresco da manhã, Hinata sentiu que aquele não seria um de seus bons dias. 

O céu claro e quase sem nenhuma nuvem dava espaço ao Sol, que logo esquentaria a rua e queimaria a pele exposta das pessoas que por ali passavam. Nada lhe dizia que seria ou aconteceria algo de ruim, mas Hinata era medroso e supersticioso — o aperto em seu coração, o estômago embrulhado e os arrepios constantes insistiam em lhe avisar que nada de bom aconteceria hoje.

“ _Oh, vamos lá, sem essa!_ ”, se repreendeu. Talvez estivesse assim, pois hoje teria prova de japonês…Respirou fundo montando em sua bicicleta e foi rumo à escola. 

Agora, já em seu segundo ano, sentia-se levemente inclinado a se achar, já que não era mais calouro e poderia, sim, ser chamado de _senpai_. Aquela era uma ideia legal, hum!

A pista pela manhã era tranquila, alguns carros passando para lá e pra cá, num mesmo padrão, um fluxo que Hinata estava acostumado.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente viu pedestres em cima das calçadas, alguns sozinhos, outros acompanhados, seja de parentes, crianças, amigos, amantes ou colegas. Todos seguindo seus caminhos, tanto para a escola, trabalho, algum lugar de lazer ou para casa.

Em uma dessas olhadas, Shoyo avistou um casal andando de mãos dadas — o olhar apaixonado que trocavam um com o outro fez Hinata sorrir. E, sem nem perceber, já se imaginava exatamente assim com um certo alguém, seu olhar inevitavelmente indo para seu dedo mindinho esquerdo.

Talvez…

— CUIDADO! — Com um grito, rapidamente Shoyo apertou os freios de sua bicicleta, parando-a bruscamente, e seu peito bateu contra um dos guidões. O carro não parou seu caminho, e o motorista continuou gritando: — OLHA POR ONDE VAI! NINGUÉM AQUI PRECISA DE MAIS UM PROBLEMA NAS COSTAS, NÃO!

Com o cenho franzido, Hinata engoliu as palavras que queria soltar. Não seria nada bom para si ou para o colégio onde estudava que as pessoas o vissem xingando, mesmo que a culpa não tivesse sido _realmente_ dele. Estava na faixa de ciclistas, afinal.

Com um murmúrio resignado, voltou a montar sua bicicleta, novamente ainda massageando seu peito. Por sorte, estava quase chegando em Karusuno.

Dessa vez não havia se encontrado com Kageyama nos portões. Lembrava-se que tinha pedido que ele não o esperasse essa semana, porque estava meio ocupado e poderia se atrasar, como tinha feito agora. Sendo assim, foi para sua sala.

O professor estava na sala, infelizmente. Ele se aproximou do homem mais velho e cochichou sua situação — como esperado, o professor de Biologia acenou levemente em concordância —, em seguida, foi até sua carteira e sentou-se silenciosamente. Tinha decidido que se concentraria.

— Hoje, vamos ter uma dinâmica diferente, já que o professor de Sociologia virá junto com sua turma. Sejam educados. 

Sem muita surpresa, acabou que era a turma de Kageyama. Trocou um aceno animado com o moreno, que se sentou do seu lado. Não viu Yamaguchi, então supôs o óbvio: ele ainda estava doente.

Enquanto o seu professor arrumava o slide, Hinata se inclinou para o lado.

— Como pode uma aula de Biologia e Sociologia ser conjunta? — Kageyama falou baixinho.

— Não sei também. É bom prestar atenção, temos que começar o ano bem — disse.  
  
— Talvez devêssemos pedir para a loirinha ajudar.

— Essa era minha intenção! — Hinata sorriu.

— Hum — encerrou a conversa, apertando os lábios em um bico que Shoyo achava fofo. Não era um carranca, era… um jeito de quem está bem com a decisão tomada. Sim, isso.

— Você está assustando as meninas com essa cara fechada, Kageyama — sussurrou, e seu ombro esbarrou no braço do moreno. Tinha que parar de encarar.

— Estou como sempre. — O levantador afirmou, seu rosto mostrando confusão.

— Eu sei! Você e sua carranca — zombou. — AÍ!

— Hinata-san, algum problema? — O professor perguntou, virando-se.

— Não, não, nada mesmo, sensei — afirmou com a voz meio chorosa. O profissional deu um rápido olhar em Kageyama e se virou novamente para o notebook. — Por que você me chutou?

— Por que será, ein, Boke? — retrucou de volta.

Queixando-se de como o maior era mal com ele, Shoyo inclinou sua cabeça sobre a mesa, encolhendo suas pernas. Mesmo sendo assim, Tobio discretamente acariciou sua cabeça, murmurando um "desculpa, acho que chutei com muita força".

O resto da aula correu bem. Seu último horário seria a bendita prova, então dava para dar uma revisada com Yachi.

Assim que o horário acabou e a pequena revisão também, foram para a quadra treinar.

Após algum tempo de treino, o ruivo avistou uma pessoa entrar na quadra. Com um olhar curioso, viu Yamaguchi chegar timidamente e, após falar algo para Tanaka (que acenou firmemente e desejou melhoras com um sorriso típico), sentou-se em um cantinho.

Hinata franziu o cenho. Nem sabia que Yamaguchi tinha voltado, depois de uma semana tendo se ausentado por causa de uma doença que Shoyo não sabia qual era. Sequer o tinha visto na junção das turmas.

— Cuidado, Shoyo! — gritou Nishinoya, mas já era tarde. A bola acertou Hinata em cheio.

Antes que Kageyama começasse a xingá-lo, ele pediu para sair, indo falar com Tadashi.

— Já está melhor, Yamaguchi? — perguntou ao se aproximar, cruzando os braços, com um pouco de frio. O vento secando o suor de sua blusa fazia isso.

— Hinata-kun, nem te vi aí. Cresça mais! — Tadashi zombou, quebrando a tensão que corroía Hinata por dentro desde a manhã. — Estou, sim. Obrigado por perguntar.

— Amigos são para essas coisas!

— Claro. — O seu sorriso se assemelhou ao de Hinata.

— Aconteceu algo de novo enquanto eu estava fora? — O maior perguntou, curioso quanto a ansiedade que o ruivo parecia exalar. Seus olhos examinavam a quadra como uma criança curiosa faria.

— Nadica de nada. — Hesitou logo depois. — Ah, hoje eu quase fui atropelado! — contou.

— Meu deus! — Exasperado, Yamaguchi se aproximou e deu uma rápida conferida nas partes do corpo do ruivo que davam para ver. — Você foi na enfermaria?

— Não precisa, não. Eu parei antes de bater realmente.

— Socorro! — Se encostou na parede de novo, com olhos mais arregalados que o normal. — Eu mal me recuperei e você já quer me matar?

Hinata riu. 

— Não era minha intenção.

— Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez!

— Não foi culpa minha! Aquele cara que não sabe respeitar a faixa ciclista, brutamontes — resmungou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do garoto de sardas.

Eram amigos e já estavam íntimos, então não era nada errado ou constrangedor um apoio.

— Uh, sim, mais uma coisa: Tsukishima começou a namorar.

Yamaguchi arregalou os olhos.

— Sério?! Eu só sumi por uma semana. — Riu levemente.

— Muito acontece em uma semana. — Hinata disse, depois bebeu um pouco de água. — Achei que ele já havia falado sobre isso com você.

— Bem, ele nem tocou no assunto, mas não é como se precisasse falar tudo para mim, ou algo do tipo. — Deu de ombros. — Ugh, recebi uma mensagem ontem! Ela era do Suga-san e dizia que ele e Daichi-san anunciaram noivado. Isso sim me surpreendeu.

— Essa eu também recebi! Adorei a notícia que o papa e o mama vão se casar. — Hinata riu ao lembrar disso. 

Daichi e Suga namoravam desde o segundo ano, e o confirmaram quase no final do seu último ano no colégio. Agora, na faculdade, anunciaram o noivado. Ninguém sabia quando exatamente se casariam, porém, se o noivado chegou, o casamento estava à porta.

— Eles só noivaram agora, Hinata — pontuou. Yamaguchi não falou nada quanto ao "papa e mama" ser uma reconfortante piada interna do time.

— De noivado pra casamento é um pulo!

— Às vezes… — Decidiu ficar quieto. — De certa forma, aconteceu muito nessa semana que eu faltei. — concluiu, com um ar aéreo.

— Oh, não tanto quanto eu gostaria...

— Cuidado com a bola! — Uma voz gritou, e por pouco Hinata desviou no objeto.

— Tome mais cuidado, Bakayama! — gritou de volta.

— Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. — Tadashi murmurou, se inclinando sobre seu joelhos. Por azar, talvez, Hinata havia ouvido.

— Até parece que eu combinaria com aquele carrancudo — resmungou, imitando a posição de Yamaguchi. — Quero alguém que seja como o Daichi-san é pro Suga-san. Ou vice-versa.

— Vocês são bem assim.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Nada de mais, apenas acho. Desde de que os conheci vocês agem como perfeitas almas gêmeas...

— A-almas gêmeas? — Hinata se assustou, lembrando-se da aula que tiveram antes.

Aquelas duas palavras têm um peso enorme na sociedade que eles vivem: todas as pessoas do mundo sonhavam em encontrar sua alma gêmea. Claro que, se fosse tão fácil assim, não aconteceriam tantas tragédias nos relacionamentos, porém _sonhavam em encontrar_.

— Sim, sim — disse, com a voz baixa como que contando um segredo. Tadashi encarava um ponto vazio no canto da quadra, e seus olhos castanhos pareciam nublados. — Mas, aposto que, se pudéssemos ver o Akai Ito, o seu e o dele seriam um só — concluiu, olhando para o seu próprio dedo mindinho esquerdo.

Hinata também olhou para o próprio dedo, mas parou para observar o moreno alto e de olhos azuis escuros que trocava algumas ofensas com Kei depois do loiro ter errado a defesa da bola. Seu coração acelerou com o pensamento de serem almas gêmeas, com a possibilidade de que a outra ponta do seu Akai Ito estivesse tão perto, tão palpável que quase poderia apenas esticar os dedos e agarrá-lo.

— As coisas podem ser tão fáceis assim? Ter sua alma gêmea tão perto e...

— Ahaha, eu não sei! — Yamaguchi riu, parecendo finalmente se dar conta de o quão aéreo estava. — Várias pessoas se casam com a alma gêmea de outra pessoa e estão vivendo felizes, não precisando da sua! Ou até melhor, se casam com sua alma gêmea sem nem ao menos estarem ciente disso! Encontrar é uma luta muito difícil quando não se pode ver, então vai saber!

E ele estava certo. Todo mundo queria encontrar sua outra metade, porém era difícil conseguir tal feito quando não dava para identificá-la. Na verdade, só sabiam que o "Akai Ito" era real e não apenas uma lenda por causa de um fenômeno. 

Um fenômeno um tanto terrível, um tanto triste, um tanto desesperador.

Sabiam que era real, pois, quando sua alma gêmea morre, é comum seu fio vermelho aparecer e se romper, indicando que sua outra metade não está mais nesse mundo. Ele ficará visível a partir daí.

Era como mil espadas perfuradas diretamente no coração. Alguns não aguentam e entram em depressão, se isolam, se mutilam, se drogam, tentam suicídio e, às vezes, conseguem tal feito, tudo por causa da dor de perder a outra ponta de conexão do seu fio.

O fio também se partia quando uma alma gêmea rejeitava a outra. Talvez essa também doesse mais, já que seu companheiro não havia ido embora por causa de uma força maior, como era a morte, mas sim por vontade própria. As consequências eram iguais ou até piores que a primeira.

Hinata novamente se abraçou ao pensar nisso. _Provavelmente aconteceria_.

Se fosse para ser rejeitado, nem mesmo gostaria de se encontrar com sua outra metade, não mesmo. E se… se fosse Kageyama… ele não sabia qual seria o resultado, mas não queria se arriscar.

Mas o fio não era invisível para todos. Dizia-se por aí que existiam pessoas capazes de ver o fio e que tinham o poder de cortá-lo — era assim que acontecia a quebra do fio por rejeição. Eles eram um tabu a ser citado.

— Se for assim… então você e o Tsukishima também são almas gêmeas! — disse, tanto para se livrar daqueles pensamentos quanto por realmente pensar isso.

— Q-quê!? — Tadashi engasgou. — Isso é ridículo. Somos apenas amigos próximos, Hinata!  


— Apenas dei minha opinião. — O ruivo deu de ombros, mudando de assunto. — Vai jogar?

— Infelizmente, não. Ainda estou com as pernas fracas.

— Oh… Certo, então. Eu já vou, ok?

O esverdeado acenou e observou o ruivo voltar para o centro da quadra.

Quando o dia acabou, eles se despediram e cada um rumou para seu caminho. Yamaguchi acompanhando Tsukki, como era do seu costume, e Hinata acompanhando Kageyama, tendo eles saído mais tarde que todo mundo, pois queriam mais algum tempo na quadra — Yamaguchi entendeu muito bem.

Ao contrário do que Hinata pressentia, nada de grave aconteceu hoje.


	2. O caminho de casa e do colégio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tudo ocorre bem, até uma ligação e um acontecimento.

Quando caminhavam juntos, seja indo para a escola, seja voltando dela ou indo para qualquer outro lugar, Tadashi era o conversador, o que mantinha a caminhada ativa e não tediosa. E mesmo com Tsukki estando com os fones nos ouvidos e quase nunca o respondesse, o menor não se sentia ignorado ou falando sozinho. 

Mas, dessa vez, nem uma única palavra tinha sido dita.

Yamaguchi estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Havia acabado de receber permissão para voltar a frequentar o colégio depois de uma semana de ausência. Por sorte, Tsukishima lhe visitou em alguns dias da semana e o ajudou com as anotações das matérias.

Aquela semana havia sido uma das mais confusas de sua vida. 

Nela, questões que o atormentavam desde a infância foram sanadas, regras severas foram impostas e costumes que seguia antes mesmo de saber escrever estavam sendo explicados.

Sua mente vagava até o começo de tudo.

Em algum ponto, lembrou de quando tinha apenas cinco anos e estava em um parquinho em que sua mãe o tinha levado com a intenção de que o pequeno pudesse fazer algum amiguinho. Já fazia dois dias que iam e nenhum sucesso. Uma vez ou outra, uma criança extrovertida o chamava para se juntar à brincadeira, mas quando ela ia embora, o pequeno Yamaguchi voltava para seu cantinho.

Naquele dia específico, foi Tadashi quem chamou alguém para brincar. Sua mãe ficou surpresa.

— Parece que ele finalmente está querendo fazer amizades. — comentou com a outra mãe que estava ao seu lado.

— Isso é ótimo para o desenvolvimento, — a mulher sorriu. — a comunicação social é a primeira coisa que uma criança tem que aprender. Meu filho é uma criança conversadeira, tenho certeza que os dois iriam se dar bem.

Finalizou dando uma risadinha e a mãe do pequeno introvertido só pôde a acompanhar, seus olhos não mais observando o seu filho, mas sim a mulher ao seu lado. Passaram-se algumas horas assim.

— Como foi que ela pôde dizer isso?

— Foi o que eu perguntei, então, ele falou que ela era uma mentirosa e... — A outra mulher contava.

— Mamãe, mamãe! — O menino de cabelos negros que antes brincava com Yamaguchi chamou sua mãe, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Mamãe, ele me puxou e me fez cair de cara na areia!

O pobre e confuso Tadashi olhava a cena, ainda ao lado da grande "caixa de areia". Sua mãe o olhou, preocupada.

— Tadashi-chan, venha cá! — chamou, observando o garoto se aproximar. — Por que o puxou, querido? Você não é assim.

— Eu não o puxei! Nem encostei nele, juro, okaa-chan, juro! — E sua mãe acreditava, ele nunca tinha feito nada assim, sempre sendo um menino calmo e educado.

A outra mulher, ao ver aquele comportamento, torceu os lábios.

— Er… Tadashi-chan, peça desculpas ao Hiruko-chan por tê-lo puxado, hm? — Ela falou.

— Mas eu não o puxei! Porque tenho que pedir desculpas se não o puxei?! — disse, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Se ele não tinha culpa, qual a necessidade de pedir desculpas?! Aquilo era injusto, muito injusto!

— Sinto muito por isso, e-ele deve ter o puxado sem querer, ou talvez seu filho tenha se desequilibrado…

— Está chamando meu filho de mentiroso? — A mulher perguntou, seu filho ao seu lado, ela não parecia mais a mãe simpática com quem estava conversando. Pelo jeito, essa não aceitava que falassem algo de seu filho, seja para ajudar, seja apontando um erro ou traquinices de criança. 

— Quê? Não, claro que não. Apenas estou dizendo que crianças costumam cair, e...

— Olha, senhora, eu não aceito que chamem meu filho de mentiroso apenas por que não sabem educar seus próprios!

Yamaguchi arregalou os olhos. Mesmo com sua pouca compreensão, ele entendia um bom tanto do significado daquela fala.

— Meu filho é muito bem educado, obrigada. Venha aqui, Tadashi-chan — chamou novamente, o pegando no colo, e logo depois fez uma reverência simples e rápida. — Tenha uma boa noite.

E assim saiu. Em sua caminhada, o Yamaguchi mais novo finalmente voltou ao chão.

— Você o puxou, Tadashi-chan? — Perguntou novamente.

— Não! Eu não faria isso! — falou, balançando as mãozinhas. — Eu nem encostei nele, mamãe, ele caiu sozinho.

A mais velha parou por um milésimo de segundos. 

— Sozinho? O que você estava fazendo quando ele caiu?

— Brincando com um negócio que eu achei.

— E o que é isso? Espero que não tenha sido lixo, Yamaguchi Tadashi!

O surpreendia lembrar tão perfeitamente de algo tão antigo, mas sua memória sempre foi assim.

— ...chi… Oe, Yamaguchi! 

A voz o despertou de seu devaneio no passado. 

— Está quieto, hoje. — disse em um tom desinteressado. — Algum problema?

Ao invés de responder, falou: 

— Hinata me disse que agora você está namorando. 

— Sim. — Um pequeno olhar foi direcionado ao esverdeado.

— Por que não me falou?

— E qual seria a diferença? — Tsukishima rebateu.

— Eu sou seu amigo — disse. — E normalmente os amigos próximos são os primeiros a saber dessas coisas.

— Não tinha vantagens em lhe contar.

— Tsukki, não é questão de vantagens, é questão de reciprocidade. — Respirou fundo, estava divagando demais, hoje. — Eu confio em você e achava que você confiasse em mim.

Tsukki parou de andar. O menor achou que ele iria falar o tão famoso "Cala a boca, Yamaguchi", mas não veio.

— Eu confio em você, Yamaguchi.

— Uma mensagem. Só precisava de uma mensagem para eu parabenizar e ficar feliz por você, mesmo que eu saiba que…

— Cala a boca, Yamaguchi. — Kei o repreendeu. Bem, Tadashi já estava realmente estranhando o tanto que ele estava aguentando.

— Não estou namorando com ela. — continuou, olhando para uma árvore atrás de uma casa qualquer. Os cabelos loiros apresentavam um tom vívido de dourado naquele momento em que o Sol fazia sua participação ao fundo, e seus raios batiam contra os cabelos de Tsukishima.

— Não?

— Não. Estamos… "testando", mas eu não acho que vá dar em nada. — respondeu, colocando seu fone e voltando a andar. Só naquele momento o moreno percebeu que Tsukishima estava sem eles.

— Eh?! Espera, Tsukki! — Correu para acompanhar o maior. — Espero que dê certo. — Sorriu agradavelmente quando ficaram lado a lado.

— Não vai dar em nada...

— Vamos lá, Tsukki, seja otimista!

— Estou sendo. Quero que ela me deixe logo em paz.

— Certo, se você diz…

— Já se recuperou completamente? — Tsukki expressou um pouco de preocupação.

— Ah, sim… foi apenas uma gripezinha chata… — Bem, isso também era verdade. — Tsukki, você viu o parque que abriram? Eu ainda não vi, mas li a notícia…

E finalmente voltou a sua conversação costureira, sendo suas pausas mais agradáveis que aquele silêncio mórbido que antes reinava.

Mesmo Tsukishima de fone, Yamaguchi ao menos naquela hora não conseguiu ouvir o som da música, mesmo quando resolvia calar a boca.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Tobio acordou para mais um dia de aula. Estava com preguiça de levantar, então passou um tempo fitando o teto de seu quarto. Quando finalmente sentiu que seus olhos não queriam mais fechar, levantou-se e rumou ao banheiro.

Um barulho vindo de sua cômoda chamou sua atenção quando ele estava saindo de lá. A mensagem de Hinata estava aparecendo em sua tela de bloqueio.

Pegou o celular e saiu do quarto, a casa vazia já não o surpreendia há muito tempo. Seus pais sempre saíam cedo e voltavam tarde — isso quando não iam para algum trabalho e ficavam dias sem voltar para casa, ele já estava acostumado. Se sentou, misturou cereal com leite e abriu a mensagem de Hinata. 

> [Hinata Shoyo-boke]
> 
> Ohayo, Kageyama! :)
> 
> Hoje eu também vou chegar mais tarde, okay?
> 
> **Certo.**
> 
> Uh, qual o primeiro horário?
> 
> **Japonês.**
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA essa aula me persegue ;-;
> 
> ***Nos persegue.**
> 
> Já está saindo?
> 
> **Terminando de tomar café.**
> 
> Bem, coma direitinho e se apresse!
> 
> **Pra que me apressar? Ninguém está me esperando!**
> 
> Não fique tão triste com isso >~< Juro que amanhã vamos juntos, Kageyama-kun~
> 
> **EU NÃO ESTOU TRISTE, BOKE!**
> 
> Haha, se você diz... até daqui a pouco.
> 
> **Até, Hinata.**

Sorriu levemente, enviando a última mensagem e terminando o seu café. Não sabia o que Hinata estava fazendo, mas devia ser algo muito pessoal para que ele não tivesse mencionado nada.

Dando de ombros para o pensamento, Kageyama se ajeitou e foi a caminho da escola. Como aquele era o terceiro dia em que ia sozinho, não estranhou tanto a solidão, mesmo que já estivessem fazendo aquele percurso juntos há um tempo, tudo bem para Tobio alguns dias em silêncio.

Assim que chegou na porta do colégio, avistou Nishinoya e Tanaka. Os comprimentou e eles o seguiram, dizendo "Vamos deixar você na porta da sala, já que somos bons senpais!". Kageyama achava que essa de senpais tinha subido de vez o ego deles, mas não havia nada de realmente novo nisso.

— E onde está o Hinata? — Tanaka perguntou. — Já faz um tempo que não aparecem juntos.

— Verdade! Vocês brigaram ou algo assim? — Nishinoya também ficou curioso. 

As discussões da dupla não eram raras, mas também não eram sérias. Eles eram ímãs opostos que não conseguiam se separar por muito tempo, então quando o time via esse tipo de distância entre os dois, já desconfiavam de que algo sério poderia ter acontecido.

— Não, nada disso. Hinata está faltando esses dias e sempre me pede para vir sozinho, por isso não estou mais o esperando. — contou, olhando para frente. Talvez pudesse pegar uma caixinha de leite na máquina… Não, estava muito longe, tsk.

— Ah, então estão bem, né?

— Sim.

— Ótimo!

Avistou Tsukishima no corredor. Sua cara de poker deu raiva em Kageyama só de olhar. Enquanto se aproximavam, o de cabelos negros fez o máximo para ignorar o loiro que vinha na direção contrária, e como não lhe falou nada, não seria ele a tentar. Mesmo assim, Tanaka e Nishinoya acenaram para o loiro e, antes de realmente se afastar, Kei atendeu o seu telefone, parando onde estava.

— Vamos sair com o Asahi e os outros no final de semana, quer ir? — Nishinoya perguntou. — Você e o Shoyo.

Kageyama parou para pensar. Gostaria de rever os senpais, fazia um tempo que sua equipe do 1° ano em Karusuno não se reunia. O colégio e a Universidade consumiam muito o tempo livre.

— Claro.

— Você deveria ter esperado até o Hinata aparecer, Noya-san! — Tanaka falou. 

— Fiquei empolgado, não deu para esperar. — O mais baixo respondeu de forma relaxada. — E o Shoyo obviamente iria aceitar!

— Ah, mas disso eu sei!

Iam se despedir do segundanista quando chegaram na frente de sua sala, mas repentinamente Kageyama caiu.

Uma dor similar a de milhares de cortes e perfurações de várias adagas afiadas transpassou seu coração, sua cabeça zuniu com um som alto e agudo e seu corpo fraquejou, não aguentando o próprio peso. Sua visão conseguiu focar apenas nas imagens borradas dos senpais e na figura alta de Tsukishima se aproximando. Aquele pequeno movimento fez sua retina doer, tudo que queria era arrancar todas as partes que doíam, e seu corpo todo doía. Queria cortar, arrancar, queimar… qualquer coisa para que aquela dor passasse.

— Yamaguchi me ligou. — Ele avisou. Tobio ouviu Noya questionar, dizendo: "Você não percebe que estamos numa situação séria aqui?!".

Também ouviu Tanaka falar: "Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria!". Mas Tsukki continuou: 

— Ele mandou avisar que viu uma ambulância. Hinata que estava sendo levado para dentro dela, em uma maca, inconsciente.

E, por um milésimo de segundo, a visão de Kageyama ficou clara, focando no seu dedo mindinho esquerdo. Focando também, consequentemente, no fio vermelho partido que agora não tinha mais uma ligação a um outro lado antes vivo.

Seus olhos marejaram, sua visão voltando a ficar embaçada e a escurecer, e ele logo se entregou à inconsciência. Ela, naquele momento, parecia ser o mais seguro conforto e a mais eficaz anestesia que poderia ter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capitulo eu juro que entrego logo pq eu meio q esqueci de enviar esse *sai de fininho* 
> 
> Agradecendo a coisa linda que é a @Marhux betagem linda, explicadinha rápida T-T amo que amo.


	3. Não, você morreu.

O teto branco e a lâmpada fluorescente, que aumentava ainda mais o tom claro ao seu redor, foram sua primeira visão quando acordou. A dor áspera e pontiaguda que estava por toda a sua cabeça o fazia pensar que havia dormido muito pouco, mas suas juntas doloridas e duras diziam o contrário.

Dobrou as pernas e esticou os braços antes de se sentar e começar a esticar a coluna, já percebendo o tanto de fios que o conectava a duas máquinas, cada uma de um lado. Queria gritar e chamar alguém, mas sua garganta estava seca demais para isso, além de não lembrar algum nome. Passou mais de uma hora se esticando e tentando se localizar, e ainda assim sua mente não parecia interessada naquilo. Estava longe e nublada.

Quando finalmente seu cérebro resolveu "acordar", percebeu que estava em um quarto de hospital. Era um hospital mesmo? Tinha realmente se passado uma hora desde que havia acordado ou havia sido mais? Por que estava ali? Seu corpo doía tanto, era uma dor velha, antiga, como o fantasma de uma dor que já deveria ter sido esquecida, ou ao menos amenizada, há muito tempo.

Não aguentando a posição, voltou a deitar, observando novamente o teto branco iluminado pela lâmpada fluorescente. Quão entediante aquilo poderia ser? Não importava, já que, mesmo com toda a dor, sentia um vazio, como se faltasse algo em si, algo importante.

Fechou os olhos outra vez e dormiu.

Quando acordou novamente, foi por causa do barulho que a porta fez ao abrir. A pessoa parada ali gritou ao vê-lo acordado, logo correndo para perto. 

— Hinata! Há quanto tempo você acordou? Por que não chamou ninguém? Oh meu Deus, você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou! — Ele falou. Hinata piscou confuso, sem nenhuma vontade de se mexer. — Eu irei chamar o médico e sua mãe!

Saiu. Talvez Hinata realmente não houvesse acordado completamente. Quem era ele? “Yamaguchi Tadashi”, sua mente respondeu após um tempo de esforço. Ele não deveria estar em casa? Ou na escola? Por que estavam ali, tanto ele quanto o próprio Hinata?

Yamaguchi voltou, trazendo consigo mais três pessoas: duas enfermeiras e um médico. Começaram a mexer nos fios e verificaram Hinata, nunca tocando sua mão esquerda, a única mão que ele não sentia.

— Como você está, Hinata Shoyo-kun? — O médico finalmente falou.

— Com sede, mas bem. — As duas mulheres o ajudaram a levantar, e a ruiva o entregou um copo de água. Só aí que Shoyo veio perceber. — Mãe?

— Oi, querido. — Sorriu.

— Terminem o check-up. Eu vou te fazer umas perguntas e sanar suas dúvidas, certo? — O médico disse, prestativo. Hinata gostou dele.

— Hinata-kun, você faz idéia do porquê de estar aqui? 

— Não, sinceramente.

— Você sofreu um acidente, Hinata. — Yamaguchi se pronunciou — Um acidente muito grave.

— E esse acidente teve consequências bem ruins, por isso você está aqui.

— Há quanto tempo? — Quis saber.

— Poucas semanas. — Sua mãe disse, acariciando os fios tão ruivos quanto os dela.

Mais um pouco de silêncio e levanta braços, abaixa braços, abre boca, fecha boca, verificação de retina e sua mente acordou por completo — dessa vez era certeza e, com seu foco sendo mais claro, finalmente conseguiu processar as informações que tinham lhe dado. Começou a se auto-examinar, desde as pontas dos dedos dos pés até onde sua vista alcançava, como se ela pudesse ver além do tecido. Parou em sua mão esquerda.

Se lembrou do costume de analisar o dedo mindinho e pensar em sua alma gêmea, automaticamente foi para lá. O choque veio com tudo. O pedaço de linha passando quase despercebido, já que estava quase transparente, não seguia nenhum caminho, era apenas um fio solto. Sem nenhuma ligação. Sem conexão.

— Doutor… m-meu fio…? — Tentou, seus sentidos se manifestando.

— Hinata-kun… — O homem mais velho começou, olhando para a ruiva e logo para o mais novo — Esse acidente foi grave e trágico. Ninguém sobreviveu à batida.

— Mas eu sobrevivi!

— Não. Você morreu, mas conseguimos reanimá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Mas…

— O que tem a ver com seu Akai Ito? Bem, você morreu, Hinata — Yamaguchi disse, finalmente percebendo que não era seu dever explicar isso, mas como o médico acenou, Hinata o viu tomar coragem e continuar —, e mesmo que tenha voltado, a natureza tem a regra de quebra de laços quando alguma das partes morre. Foi isso que aconteceu com você.

— Mas eu estou vivo! — disse, seu choque passando para raiva — O fio tem que se reconectar! 

Todos tinham, se ele não tivesse… aquilo era um erro, poderia ser considerado um anormal, nunca encontraria a real felicidade. Mesmo ninguém vendo o Akai Ito, era certeza que em algum momento acabaria com seu par. Yamaguchi estava errado, ninguém se casava com uma pessoa que não era sua cara metade, pelo menos não era assim com o casamentos duradouros, os tais perfeitos… e agora ele não poderia ter isso?! Tinha que consertar, reconectar! 

— Ele não tem nada, Hinata! É um fenômeno natural, não está em nossa posse para podermos obrigá-lo a fazer ou desfazer algo! — Yamaguchi repreendeu.

— Nós vamos fazer mais alguns testes, certo? — O doutor perguntou retoricamente.

— Volto amanhã — Tadashi anunciou e acenou levemente, Shoyo o olhou partir.

— Quando vou sair?

— Se tudo der certo, antes do final de semana.

— Doutor…

— Hmn?

— Que dia da semana é hoje?

— Terça-feira.

[...]

Como dito, Tadashi voltou no outro dia, mas não sozinho. Com ele, estavam mais duas pessoas. 

— Você veio — falou sorrindo.

— Eu sempre venho — disse o esverdeado, um tom amistosamente quente. — E agora que você está acordado, seria muito estranho se eu não viesse.

Hinata deu uma risadinha. Era bom vê-lo, e mesmo com sua mãe ali, ela não podia ficar com ele sempre, então seu tempo acordado estava sendo chato — mesmo que esse tempo tivesse sido apenas de um dia.

Tsukishima disse que só havia ido pois Yamaguchi insistiu muito, algo do qual Hinata não duvidava nem um pouco. O outro, quieto e atento, parecia prestes a desmaiar de cansaço, mas algo no coração de Hinata agradeceu pelo esforço.

— Como você se sente, Hinata?

— Estou bem, mas entediado — reclamou, infantil. — Não me deixam sair do hospital e eu fico sempre sozinho. Ah, a comida daqui é sem sal!

Tadashi riu.

— Eles colocam o tanto certo de sal.

— Não, colocam muito pouco! Fica muito "bleh" e "wuah" — Sua energia animada parecia ter voltado. — Prefiro o tempero que minha mãe faz, mas ela disse que não era permitido trazer comida para cá.

— Você consegue viver com isso — falou Tsukki, parecendo se divertir com a frustração do ruivo.

— Consigo o caramba!

— Que tal assim: quando você tiver alta, nós saímos e você decide o que quer comer, nada da comida sem graça do hospital, hum?

— Aceito! — Hinata se animou — Tem um parque na cidade, sabia? Poderíamos ir lá, quero comer algodão doce. 

— O médico não vai te deixar comer doces por um tempo.

— Eh?! Que cruel! Eu não acredito! Sério mesmo, Yamaguchi!?

— Claro que não, Hinata. Para com isso, Tsukki — Seu risinho tirava todo o ar de repreensão. — Sua mãe trabalha aqui há quanto tempo? — perguntou, meio curioso com isso, já que o ruivo nunca havia tocado no assunto.

— Uh… da última vez em que estive acordado, ela trabalhava há uns cinco dias.

— Por isso você não ia mais com o Rei para a escola? — Tsukishima perguntou.

— É, eu tinha que ajeitar minha irmãzinha e tudo — Percebeu algo. — Quem é o "Rei"? Eu nunca fui com ninguém que tem esse nome para a escola.

— Não "Rei", Hinata, você ainda está confuso por ter acordado há pouco tempo? Deve ser isso. Ele estava falando do Kageyama. — Tadashi explicou.

— … — Os olhos castanhos continuaram confusos — E… quem é… Kageyama?

Olhos arregalados e cheios de descrença. Um baque oco foi ouvido. Todas as atenções se voltaram para o outro convidado que até agora não havia falado nada. Ele tinha batido contra a parede, usando ela como apoio para não cair.

Agora, foi a vez de Hinata arregalar os olhos. A mão que o homem moreno apoiava na parede também tinha um pedaço de linha vermelha solta ao ar, tal qual a sua.

— V-você! — gritou, chamando a atenção do moreno de olhar dolorido. 

— Sim, eu.

— Você também perdeu sua alma gêmea?! 

O de olhos azuis fez uma careta.

— Quase… Quase perdi. 

— Quer conversar sobre isso? Eu também não tenho já não mais um par! Espera, eu ainda tenho? — Virou-se para o esverdeado ali presente.

Após um tempo de reflexão, Yamaguchi falou: 

— Não mais, mas a sua antiga alma gêmea está viva, sim.

— Queria conhecê-la…

— Você conhece, Hinata — Tsukishima revirou os olhos.

— Conheço?

— Kageyama Tobio.

— Quem. É. Kageyama. Tobio?! — Perguntou, já desesperado. Era a segunda vez que falavam desse cara e nem sabia quem ele era.

— Sou eu, eu sou Kageyama Tobio. — O moreno anunciou, a carranca de raiva e o olhar amargurado faziam um extremo sentimento de culpa recair sobre Hinata, mas antes que o ruivo pudesse falar algo, Tobio saiu do quarto, batendo a porta fortemente.

Tsukishima observou tudo e saiu, provavelmente indo acompanhar o jovem nervoso. Yamaguchi deu um sorrisinho amarelo de desculpas e também saiu, deixando Shoyo novamente sozinho.

Aquela era sua… alma gêmea? Quem era ele? Qual sua idade? Quais seus gostos e desgostos? Será que ele gostava de vôlei? Se não gostasse, seria complicado.

Ele parecia zangado… espera… ah, não! Ele havia oferecido apoio sendo que ele era a tal alma gêmea quase perdida! 

Boke, Hinata Boke!

Riu baixinho… que frase estranha, mas familiar ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que fosse um xingamento, se sentia confortável — era realmente estranho. Virou para o lado, pedindo silenciosamente para que Tadashi não parasse de vir e que sua mãe não demorasse a aparecer. Fazendo isso, nem notou quando caiu no sono.

Do outro lado, fora do quarto e perto da recepção, Tadashi, Tobio e Kei estavam esperando o médico chegar. O homem de jaleco branco clichê e óculos finos se aproximou com uma interrogação à agitação que expeliam, principalmente o Kageyama.

— Me chamaram? 

— Sim, pai — Tadashi respondeu timidamente — Hinata não se lembra do Kageyama…

De olhos arregalados, Yamaguchi Hiroshi pegou rapidamente a prancheta e começou a escrever.

— Você sabe o motivo, Yamaguchi-san? — Tsukki perguntou.

— Se não fosse a circunstância do fio e tudo o mais, diria que Hinata sofre de amnésia retrógrada, já que ele não se lembra do Kageyama-kun, mas parece lembrar perfeitamente de seus dias em Karusuno, e ele os conheceu depois de ter conhecido Kageyama-kun… — falava, fazendo anotações. — Talvez essa seja uma reação de seu cérebro ao acidente e a quebra do fio, já vi casos assim. Para poder viver normalmente, ele apagou a pessoa que poderia ser prejudicial em suas lembranças…

— Porque o meu não fez isso comigo?! — Kageyama interrompeu o Yamaguchi mais velho. 

— Kageyama-kun, as coisas, infelizmente, não funcionam assim...

— Eu só queria parar de sentir esse vazio horrível dentro de mim, e agora que sei que ele está vivo, nada parece mudar! Sabe por quê? Porque eu continuo com a outra parte da minha alma morta e a pessoa que antes era ela nem sequer me reconhece!

Esbravejou tudo de uma só vez, os olhos inchados e vermelhos das noites que passava em claro chorando. A pele pálida de quem nunca mais havia tomado Sol, os braços cobertos pelo casaco — sinceramente, ninguém gostaria de saber como estavam por baixo do pano, a clara desnutrição de tantos dias se negando a comer, as marcas no pescoço… Kageyama estava acabado, e nem mesmo Tsukishima ousava brincar com aquilo. 

— Eu só quero que isso pare!

Hiroshi mordeu os lábios, não tinha nada para consolar o jovem. Na verdade, não tinha nem certeza que ele estaria vivo no dia seguinte e, só de pensar nisso, seu estômago revirava. Um garoto tão próximo de seu filho… não esperava que fosse acontecer.

Lembrava que, nos primeiros dias, esse mesmo garoto não saía do lado do corpo imóvel de Hinata. Mesmo que o houvessem “revivido”, ninguém poderia dizer que o garoto ruivo acordaria ou se continuaria em um eterno coma. “Kageyama Tobio tentou a normalidade o tanto quanto pôde, foi o mais resistente até ali”, Hiroshi pensava, mas qualquer humano iria quebrar, e infelizmente isso se aplicava ao moreno.

Sem mais, Tobio se virou e saiu dos hospital a passos duros e rápidos.

Yamaguchi se despediu de seu pai e também saiu, mas não encontrou Kageyama em nenhum lugar. Suspirando frustrado começou a caminhar, Tsukki ao seu lado.

— Obrigado por vir hoje por mim, Tsukki — agradeceu.

— Não tinha nada de melhor para fazer — O loiro não o olhava. — E também, você não iria me deixar em paz.

Yamaguchi deu uma risadinha debochada para aquela fala, um pouco da tensão acumulada em si se esvaindo.

— Você poderia escolher ir para casa, se trancar no quarto e ficar de fones no computador. — apontou, brincalhão — E Tsukki sempre me ignora quando não quer fazer algo. Então… — Com um sobrancelha levantada e um rubor nas bochechas, se inclinou levemente para perto do maior.

— Cala a boca, Yamaguchi. Não refute meus argumentos. — Desviou o olhar, mas não se afastou.

— Tente mais fortes!

— Não.

Talvez aquele fosse o jeito de Tsukki acabar com a tensão, mesmo essa não sendo a vibe dele. Yamaguchi agradecia pela tentativa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... eu amo demais o Tobio, sabe? Tipo, meu personagem fav. Mas- haha tinha que fazer :) 
> 
> Bem, agradecendo novamente a The Flash que betou esse cap: @marhux !! Obrigada anjinho, pela segunda betagem seguida 🤧💖

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada a @_soursweet pela 1° betagen maravilhosa, fez as correções, dicas de uso e ainda por cima aumentou minha coragem nessa fic, estou repostando ela aqui e a continuando pelo fato de não poder escrever o que eu queria no site anterior, ♡
> 
> I like comments, u know....


End file.
